Movieclips
Movieclips is a YouTube channel and company located in Venice, Los Angeles that offers streaming video of movie clips and trailers from such Hollywood film companies as Universal Pictures (including DreamWorks Animation), The Walt Disney Studios (newer titles), 20th Century Fox (some titles), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. (including content from subsidiaries New Line Cinema and Castle Rock Entertainment), Sony Pictures (including content from subsidiaries Millennium Films, Destination Films, The Samuel Goldwyn Company, Sony Pictures Classics, and Triumph Pictures) and other studios such as Lionsgate Films and DreamWorks. In 2014, Movieclips was acquired by Fandango. As of January 2020, the channel is gaining over 1 billion views and over 900K subscribers a month. It is currently 31th most subscribed channel on YouTube, and most subscribed channel in Film & Animation category. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by 1 - 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: July 18, 2013 *2 million subscribers: February 17, 2015 *3 million subscribers: March 16, 2016 *4 million subscribers: December 9, 2016 *5 million subscribers: May 5, 2017 *6 million subscribers: August 20, 2017 *7 million subscribers: November 18, 2017 *8 million subscribers: January 5, 2018 *9 million subscribers: February 15, 2018 *10 million subscribers: March 25, 2018 *11 million subscribers: April 26, 2018 *12 million subscribers: May 20, 2018 *13 million subscribers: June 13, 2018 *14 million subscribers: July 4, 2018 *15 million subscribers: July 25, 2018 *16 million subscribers: August 14, 2018 *17 million subscribers: September 5, 2018 *18 million subscribers: September 29, 2018 *19 million subscribers: October 29, 2018 *20 million subscribers: November 25, 2018 *21 million subscribers: December 27, 2018 *22 million subscribers: January 26, 2019 *23 million subscribers: February 23, 2019 *24 million subscribers: March 22, 2019 *25 million subscribers: April 17, 2019 *26 million subscribers: May 12, 2019 *27 million subscribers: June 9, 2019 *28 million subscribers: July 17, 2019 *29 million subscribers: August 30, 2019 *30 million subscribers: October 5, 2019 *31 million subscribers: November 16, 2019 *32 million subscribers: December 26, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: July 29, 2013 *2 billion views: November 12, 2014 *3 billion views: November 8, 2015 *4 billion views: May 24, 2016 *5 billion views: November 20, 2016 *6 billion views: March 25, 2017 *7 billion views: June 17, 2017 *8 billion views: September 5, 2017 *9 billion views: November 15, 2017 *10 billion views: January 8, 2018 *11 billion views: February 27, 2018 *12 billion views: April 11, 2018 *13 billion views: May 16, 2018 *14 billion views: June 19, 2018 *15 billion views: July 22, 2018 *16 billion views: August 20, 2018 *17 billion views: September 20, 2018 *18 billion views: October 27, 2018 *19 billion views: December 7, 2018 *20 billion views: January 18, 2019 *21 billion views: February 27, 2019 *22 billion views: April 5, 2019 *23 billion views: May 12, 2019 *24 billion views: June 8, 2019 *25 billion views: July 9, 2019 *26 billion views: August 17, 2019 *27 billion views: September 24, 2019 *28 billion views: October 18, 2019 *29 billion views: November 17, 2019 *30 billion views: December 19, 2019 *31 billion views: January 18, 2020 es:Movieclips This page was created on February 19, 2019 by ITurkishmapping. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:American YouTubers Category:Film YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views